Castigada
by J-Cristina
Summary: Lisa Cuddy é uma mulher rígida e controladora. Uma noite, porém, se permite viver uma fantasia onde inverte posições ao mergulhar no universo BDSM - sem saber que é homem que lhe bate é o mesmo que ela deseja.
1. Capítulo 1

**NOTA IMPORTANTÍSSIMA: **

**Essa história não me pertence. Na verdade, pertence à Thaty Rocha. O perfil dela está nos meus favoritos, caso queiram ler mais.  
><strong>  
><strong>Eu salvei essa fic do orkut, e perguntei a ela se podia repostar, porque considero boa demais para ser perdida. <strong>

**Beijo, and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Jogos de sedução nunca foram a prioridade na lista de atividades de Lisa Cuddy, mas hoje ela se encontrava vestida, e preenchendo um papel que a deixava molhada. Por quê? Quem saberia a resposta? Ela não. Quem realmente compreendia as fantasias mais excitantes de uma pessoa? As dela já estavam gritando para serem realizadas.<p>

Sentou-se rígida numa cadeira de plástico dentro de uma sala iluminada igual a uma sala de espera do escritório de uma escola. Tudo parecia real, mas esse lugar, O Dragão, estava longe de ser isso, de ser real. O Dragão era especializado em realizar fantasias e a dela sempre envolvia uma colegial levada.

"Senhorita, o diretor irá vê-la agora." Cuddy estava usando um nome falso. Nenhuma identidade real era permitida naquele lugar. Ela ajeitou a minúscula saia xadrez vermelha e o top branco, seguindo a "secretária" até o escritório do diretor.

O nervosismo começou a se apertar em sua barriga. Ela sempre fora politicamente correta, e raramente tinha sido punida quando criança. Nunca tinha levado umas palmadas. Isso até ler sobre tapas no traseiro durante o sexo. Ela tinha gostado da idéia. Muito. Ela ansiava por isso desde então, mas nunca encontrou alguém...  
>E agora o que ela estava fazendo?<p>

"Ele estará aqui dentro." Disse a secretária.

Cuddy assentiu incapaz de falar, mordeu o lábio e perguntou se ela estaria louca em ficar aqui a espera de um homem para dar-lhe tapas. De acordo com o script de encenação, ela era uma estudante desobediente numa Escola Católica e tinha sido pega trazendo dois meninos para o quarto das meninas.

Quando a mulher a deixou sozinha, Cuddy chegou até a tocar a máscara que cobria a parte superior do seu rosto. Não só os nomes eram protegidos aqui, mas os rostos também... Nervosa sentou-se na cadeira onde uma estudante deveria sentar esperando o diretor.

"Senhorita."

Sua garganta ficou seca. Endireitou as costas quando a porta sendo aberta atrás dela chiou seguida pela voz profunda do homem. Não se atreveu a olhar, permaneceu parada com as mãos cruzadas nervosamente.

"Então nos encontramos novamente. Parece que você gosta do meu escritório, senhorita."

"Hum... Não senhor." Cuddy respondeu, e ele entrou em sua linha de visão. Doce Jesus! Ele era enorme. Vestido em um terno preto e uma camisa preta com gola de padre, parecia com alguém que podia supervisionar uma a uma todas as meninas da escola. Ele sentou-se à sua frente e cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo. Sua camisa tensa estendeu-se sobre os músculos de seus braços. As mãos grandes pareciam que iriam engolir a dela quando ele pegou seus dedos. Oh, seu traseiro iria arder. Sua respiração cresceu quando ela previu isso.

Ele a olhou, seus profundos olhos azuis a estudando através da máscara que também usava. Devia tê-la distraído com a máscara, mas em vez disso, aumentava sua necessidade. Não importava o cenário, ele era um estranho que iria lhe dar exatamente o que desejava receber a anos.

"Ignorando a escola. Bebendo no estacionamento. Colando no teste de matemática. Pondo cola no café da irmã Martha. E agora trazer esses dois meninos para a escola. O que faremos com você?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, levantando um pouco o canto dos lábios.

"Detenção?"

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, levantou-se, afastando-se da mesa. Tirou o casaco e pendurou na parte traseira da cadeira. Metodicamente, dobrou as mangas da camisa até o antebraço. Que antebraços.

"Não, já passamos por isso. Você dormiria na detenção, como sempre, deixando seu chiclete debaixo da mesa. Chamaria seus pais, mas ambos sabemos que não faria diferença alguma. Parece que terei que cuidar de você."

"O que o senhor irá fazer?" Ela realmente não sabia, e suas mãos suavam só de pensar nas opções. Sua calcinha estava molhada desde que tinha colocado essa minúscula saia de colegial.

Ela levantou da cadeira, pensando em agir como a garota safada que deveria ser. Separou os joelhos e passou os dedos ligeiramente ao longo da gola dobrada de seu top.

"O senhor poderia me levar aonde deixou os meninos?"

Os lábios dele comprimiram.

"Acho que não, senhorita." Ele colocou as mãos na mesa quando inclinou na direção dela. "Fique de pé. Agora!"

Abalada, ela saltou e ficou em pé.

"Você irá retirar sua calcinha e colocá-la sobre minha mesa."

Tirar... Sua... Calcinha? Ela piscou para ele nervosa. Ela pensou em desistir. Se ela a tirasse, ele iria ver como estava molhada. Ele... Oh Deus, ele iria punir o traseiro nu dela.

"Algum problema, senhorita?"

"Não, senhor."

Engolindo, ela alcançou a calcinha sob sua saia e deslizou dois dedos no elástico em sua cintura, enquanto tentava ao máximo manter a calcinha em seu corpo. Empurrou a peça para a coxa, logo percebeu que sua saia subia para seu traseiro quando se inclinou para retirar a calcinha pelas pernas. Parou com a seda pouco acima dos joelhos e olhou para ele.

O queixo dele estava rígido, o olhar em sua calcinha. Ele se ajeitou e os dedos ficaram brancos quando ele apertou a parte de trás da cadeira, enquanto a olhava. Será que ele ia tentar fazer mais do que a dar-lhe umas palmadas? Será que ele faria sexo com ela se ela assim o permitisse?

"Tudo, tire tudo." Ele exigiu com a voz estrangulada.

Mordendo os lábios, ela empurrou a calcinha por suas pernas, se esforçando por causa dos saltos, enquanto ignorava o fato de seu traseiro estar de fora. Rapidamente, ela ficou em pé e puxou a saia de volta para o lugar, logo percebeu que havia deixado à calcinha no chão de ladrilhos.  
>Ela o olhou, e ele inclinou a cabeça. Ela imaginou que se ele não estivesse usando uma máscara poderia ver uma de suas sobrancelhas levantada.<p>

"Eu disse na minha mesa". Ele a lembrou.

Como se ela precisasse ser lembrada. Agachando, ela fechou a seda em sua mão, sentindo como suas coxas tremeram quando se moveu. Ela estava excitada. Melhor, ela estava molhada. Apertou as coxas, e ergueu-se rapidamente e, fingindo calma, colocou a calcinha em cima da mesa.  
>Ele balançou a cabeça de modo indiferente.<p>

"Você pensa que isso é brincadeira, senhorita?"

"Não senhor." Ela tremia, o sangue corria de modo selvagem por seu corpo. Isso não poderia ir além de brincadeira. A necessidade era séria, ela desejava muito aquilo, necessidade do inferno, afinal, o que mais poderia tê-la levado a procurar um lugar que poderia atender a seu desejo de ser castigada?

"Humm" Ele se sentou à mesa e abriu uma pasta de papel pardo. Seus dedos percorriam ao longo da borda da calcinha que parecia estar molhada. Seu rosto ficou levemente vermelho e ela imaginou o que ele estava sentindo. Remexeu–se na cadeira, inquieta, ansiosa.

"Pare de se mexer." Ele ordenou com o olhar fixo nela.

"Sim senhor." Ela murmurou.

"Oh, Vejo aqui que você vai mal em álgebra, também." Ele comentou secamente.

"Sou ruim em matemática."

"Talvez se você estudasse..." Seus longos dedos bateram com força na mesa, enviando um tremor por ela, irradiando força. Onde estavam os homens como esse na vida real? Somente sabia de um, e este não era mais acessível.

"Relevei seu comportamento até agora. Designei para você alguns castigos, uns rosários para rezar. Você os fez?"

"Um..."

"Não acredito nessa tua cara de safada. O castigo corporal parece ser a única solução."

De pé, de repente, ele contornou a mesa, agarrou seu braço e a arrastou para um banco que chegava a sua cintura.

* * *

><p>A cena lembrava muito alguém que arrastava uma criança birrenta. Ele a empurrou para frente, próxima ao assento estofado, para que seu torso descansasse ao longo do comprimento do assento. Pegando-lhe os pulsos, os puxou para trás dela, e os cruzou sobre a parte inferior de suas costas.<p>

"Não se mova." Ele ordenou.

Oh finalmente! Isso era ele. Ela segurou o gemido quando ele se virou levantando sua saia e enfiando o tecido entre seus braços apertados, então a avaliou.

"Considerei lhe dar umas palmadas" Disse... Sua voz novamente soava rouca. Passou o dedo levemente sobre seu traseiro, então tirou a mão. "Mas, acho que talvez isso não seja bom para uma garota danada como você. Acho que talvez minha palmatória resolva."

Seu coração bateu mais rápido com o pensamento. Sim... Ele estava certo. No momento, sua mão seria muito íntimo, e talvez não o bastante. Precisava de algo grosseiro, algo áspero, algo que realmente a puniria. Não que ela, realmente, tivesse feito algo de errado. Talvez só quisesse ser punida por ser uma boa menina e uma boa mulher por toda a sua vida. Uma mulher que tinha suprimido o seu lado selvagem, até quase o sufocar. Essa menina sim, aquela menina precisava de palmadas.

"Por favor... Não." Ela implorou, suas palavras apenas elevando seu nível de excitação. Ela sabia que não iria impedi-lo. Só sua palavra de segurança, faria este jogo parar. Uma palavra de segurança deveria ser escolhida por ela, para que lhe servisse de apoio e deveria ser pronunciada quando ela não desejasse mais fazer parte da brincadeira, quando quisesse parar, se estivesse sendo machucada de alguma forma. Cuddy escolhera a palavra acabar, e tinha certeza que não a usaria tão cedo aquela noite.

"Você deve considerar as conseqüências antes de passar para o lado mal." Ele provocou. Ele largou suas mãos e ela se atreveu a olhar sobre o ombro. Em sua mesa, ele abriu uma gaveta e retirou uma palmatória que a fez reconsiderar essa aventura.

Sua respiração acelerou, e ela olhou para frente novamente. Medo e excitação guerrearam, mas a intensa excitação venceu.

"Você não precisa ter medo." Ele disse, novamente atrás dela. "Você não será prejudicada, mas posso garantir que não irá se sentar confortavelmente por todo o final de semana. Você não esquecerá facilmente a punição de seu comportamento." Ele trouxe a palmatória para sua linha de visão. "É madeira. Isso irá manter esse bumbum lindo no jeito que ele merece. Mas... Isso só vai até aonde você quiser."

Ele correu o objeto retangular ao longo do seu braço, e ela sentiu a textura lisa. Outro arrepio a percorreu.

"Você está pronta?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim senhor." Na verdade ela não tinha certeza, mas não estava mais aguentando. Se isso fosse um erro, então aguentaria não se sentar até o final de semana e aí nunca mais faria isso novamente, mas no fundo... No fundo, sabia que isso era completamente certo para ela.

"Sem gritar." Ele alertou. "Não queremos que os outros estudantes saibam sobre seu castigo."

"Mas, senhor... Não sei se consigo..."

"Tente."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, momentaneamente incapaz de falar e com esperança que seria capaz de permanecer em silêncio. Já que ela estava guardando dentro de si os gemidos de excitação poderia suprimir os gritos de dor também. Ele esfregou a madeira ao longo de seu traseiro, deslizou e contornou as nádegas com ele, como se estivesse testando sua firmeza. Ela se contorceu, mantendo-se curvada, rogando para ele bater nela. Afinal ela pagou por isso.  
>De repente, ele recuou e bateu a madeira contra seu traseiro, fazendo-a soltar um grito involuntário, com o estouro da dor, que irradia a partir da área impactada por toda sua pele.<p>

"Silêncio." Ele rosnou. Outra palmada acompanhou o comando, os dedos dela apertaram o estofado quando ela segurou o grito que queria escapar. Ela apertou a testa contra a borda do banco, enquanto a palmatória descia em seu traseiro. Uma onda passou por ela tão intensa que mal sentiu a palmatória em seu traseiro e quase não sentiu quando ele parou.

Ela gritou involuntariamente com a sensação dos dedos frescos em seu traseiro quente.

"Shh..." Ele murmurou. "Shh... Tudo bem... Está tudo bem." Suas mãos percorriam suavemente seus braços, afrouxando seu aperto, liberando suas mãos para o lado. Cuidadosamente, ele a ajudou levantar, e enxugou as lágrimas que tinham vazado para os lados sob a máscara. Ela nem sequer sabia que estava chorando. "Tudo bem?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, rapidamente disfarçou as sensações que pulsava através de seu corpo em chamas. Endireitou-se e arrumou a saia levemente. E, no entanto, seu corpo exigia mais. Precisava de sexo, desejava poder pedir isso, mas não fazia parte de seu contrato, e ela não queria sexo com ele, ela desejava outra pessoa. A decepção instalou-se nela, até mesmo quando sua excitação era enorme e fora de controle ela o queria, e sua satisfação com a palmatória gritava por mais. Ela queria mais. Como o maldito homem impregnara seus sentidos desse jeito?

Hoje à noite, ela deitaria em sua cama, nos seus novos lençóis brancos, com o seu traseiro doendo, e usaria um vibrador, pensaria nele e sonharia que ele lhe dava umas palmadas no traseiro. O perfume do homem ainda estava na sala, misturado ao cheiro de desejo, e ela sentiu arrepios pelo corpo, como não sentira aquele perfume antes? O perfume era o mesmo que House usava, talvez por isso ele despertara o desejo dela.

* * *

><p>Sozinho em sua área de troca, fora do "escritório do diretor", Gregory House estava um pouco curvado para frente, enquanto lutava para respirar. Sua excitação nunca tinha sido tão forte. A transpiração fazia sua pele brilhar quando se lembrou da cena que acabava de encerrar.<p>

Lisa Cuddy. Sua linda chefa. Suas curvas suculentas sempre o tentavam. E ela tinha vindo aqui para ser punida. Ele sabia pelo arquivo que essa era sua primeira vez aqui, e suas reações confirmaram que isso não era algo que tinha feito até agora. Ah... Ela era uma submissa. Isso era óbvio. Alguns até poderiam chamá-la de sem vergonha. Ele não faria isso. Ela estava simplesmente linda e fora perfeita em sua encenação.

Como ela não reconhecera a voz dele? Como não percebera que mesmo sem a muleta ele mancava? Talvez o desejo tivesse lhe turvado a visão... Talvez o tesão tenha confundido seus sentidos... Mas ela não o reconhecera.

House não seguia todas as normas da dominação. Correntes, couro, braçadeiras, a negação ao prazer, poder dominar e ser dominado. Ele os ignorava, mas, quando a fantasia era surra, palmada, palmatória ou chicote no delicioso traseiro, ele era o melhor e adorava fazê-lo. Gostava de estar no comando e gostava de dominar. Principalmente, amava a paixão dos gritos de uma mulher com a dor momentânea de sua disciplina, tornando-se um prazer tão divino, que ela estaria irremediavelmente viciada.

Começara a apreciar aqueles jogos por causa dela, por desejar demais aquele bumbum perfeito. Descobrira aquele clube com uns bêbados num bar qualquer, nem se lembrava mais. E voltava ali toda semana, pra assumir seu posto de DOM (dominador) sobre mulheres que queriam ser punidas como meninas más. Cada traseiro que vira o fazia imaginar que era o dela, perfeitamente empinado e disponível para seus desejos. E hoje seu sonho se realizara.

A doce Cuddy chorando quase o levara a tirar as calças e transar com ela até que nenhum deles pudesse se mover. Mas, agora não era o momento e nem o lugar. Ela não tinha ido para O Dragão para isso, ele não poderia transar com ela ali, não quando ela pagara para receber prazer. Isso era parecido com a prostituição para seu gosto.

Agora, se ele e Cuddy tivessem vindo juntos aqui, ele alugaria um dos quartos de jogos... Seria outra história. House puxou a gola de padre que o estava sufocando, e prometeu que num futuro próximo, eles viriam aqui juntos e ele iria lhe mostrar todos os prazeres que aquele lugar lhe oferecia.  
>Ele se endireitou e gemeu de agonia da pressão das calças em seu pênis. Tinha que sair da sala rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse entrar ali e ver a enorme excitação em suas calças.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ei amigo."<p>

House olhou para cima para ver o amigo que fizera ali, Rob. Como de costume, o homem parecia que tinha penteado o cabelo com óleo, mas isso não impedia as mulheres de desejá-lo.

"Você está bem?" Rob perguntou quando House lhe deu uma olhada irresoluta. "Você está pálido e febril."

"Estou bem. Não estou doente."

"Sessão difícil?"

"Sim. Pode se dizer… Conheço-a, ela não sabe quem sou." Mascarada ou não, ele sabia que era Cuddy no mesmo instante em que ela entrou pela porta. Questionou-se se deveria sentir-se insultado por ela não o ter reconhecido. Quando ela se inclinou sobre o banquinho de chicotes, ele esqueceu que ela não o reconhecera.

"E você a quer..."

"Caramba, você é psíquico, advinha os números da loteria também?" Ele suspirou. "Sim, a quero. Já faz bastante tempo. Você pode… Pode me informar se ela vier de novo?"

"Sim. Você é o melhor. Dar-te-ei ela todas as vezes. Você sabe, contanto que você mantenha a atuação. Sei que você tem um emprego a zelar no "_mundo real"_."

House riu quando Rob colocou aspas no "_mundo real_". Claro que Rob adivinhara que era Cuddy, ele já falara sobre ela antes, sobre como desejava fazê-la curvar-se e lhe aplicar umas palmadas naquele que era o traseiro mais bem feito que já vira.

"O "_mundo real_" pode ser chato." Retrucou, fazendo aspas como o seu amigo. "Mulheres simplesmente não me deixam dar palmadas nelas."

Agora ele tinha um plano. Na segunda-feira, Cuddy ia se encontrar dobrada aos seus joelhos, submissa. Se ela gostava de ter o traseiro aquecido, ele definitivamente se colocaria como voluntário para o trabalho, e ele não aceitava um não como resposta. Ela era sua.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cuddy remexeu-se na cadeira, desejando que ainda pudesse sentir o cheiro doce que havia sentido na noite de sexta e por todo sábado. Até domingo, havia lhe restado apenas um vago traço de dor, mas depois do almoço tudo se perdeu. Bom Deus, o que havia de errado com ela? Valentemente, se arrastou para seu trabalho, resolvendo uma pilha de confusões e problemas. Não vira House durante todo o dia. Na verdade o _Senhor Confusão_, como muitas vezes ela pensava nele, não estava agindo de forma normal nessa segunda.

"Cuddy, preciso de você." Ele gritou pela porta aberta, para dentro de sua sala. Faltava um minuto para as 17h. Ela revirou os olhos. Claro, ele tinha que arranjar alguma confusão ou um caso mirabolante que exigia tratamentos ainda mais mirabolantes, no exato momento em que ela queria correr de volta para casa. Não que ela tivesse grandes planos para aquela noite, mas queria ficar em casa. Em sua agenda não havia nada além de um filme, um banho de espuma, e seu namorado movido a baterias.

Ela colocou a bolsa na mesa e House, que continuava em pé perto da porta, entrou em sua sala - fechando a porta e trancando–a. Olhou para ele confusa.  
>Uma estranha tensão parecia sobrevoar pela sala, associando isso ao comportamento estranho de House, ela pensou que algo muito ruim deveria ter acontecido hoje. Ela ficou ansiosa. Por que ele estava tão tenso? Ele tinha aquela reputação horrorosa, mas na verdade, ela gostava de dominá-lo. Ele era apenas... Bom demais no que fazia.<p>

Ela gostava da dor, de viver preocupada. Gostava de sua natureza atrapalhada, mas genial. Aparentemente, ela era faminta por castigos e angustia. Grandes momentos. Mas ele era protetor também. Ninguém mexia com ela a menos que quisessem sofrer nas mãos dele.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, esperando algo ruim, embora soubesse que se algo realmente tivesse acontecido ela já saberia. Ela sabia de cada passo que ele ou sua equipe dava.

Ela esperou... E esperou. Mas ele continuava ali em pé, olhando para ela. Então se levantou e ameaçou sair, então ele entrou em seu caminho.

"House."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Senhor." Ele instruiu. "Gostaria que você me chamasse de senhor."

"Mas, nunca..."

Ela ofegou, enquanto ele cruzava os braços sobre o peito e esticava as mangas da camisa sobre o braço musculoso. Seus dedos longos e poderosos seguraram o braço dela, enrolados sobre o seu bíceps. A outra mão apoiava–se na bengala, então ela sentiu o perfume, o mesmo que sentira dias atrás, o mesmo que a fizera lembrar-se dele durante o prazer de ser punida. Os olhos azuis fulminaram os dela e ela sentiu calafrios pelo corpo. _Não..._

Ela ficou excitada com os profundos olhos azuis a observando como se soubessem de todos os seus segredos. De repente, ela tinha certeza de que ele sabia de pelo menos um.

Eles estavam trancados juntos no escritório.

"Agora, Senhorita." Ele disse, sua voz de forte comando. "Quero que você tire sua calcinha, dobre-se sobre a sua mesa e levante sua saia até a cintura."

Ela o olhou espantada.

"Devo chamá-la de Senhorita?" Ele perguntou, confirmando o que ela já sabia.

"Não."

"Não, você não seguirá meu comando, ou não, não devo chamá-la de senhorita?"Ele se afastou da porta, deixando de brincar. "Agora Cuddy. Faça o que eu disse."

Seu tom não tolerava qualquer argumento, e ela não tinha vontade de discutir. Ela era louca por ele. Um tremor a percorreu, levando o calor até sua barriga e dali para seu sexo. E agora eles sabiam algo, um do outro, que ninguém do Hospital poderia adivinhar. Ela estava molhada, levantou a saia e empurrou a calcinha preta de renda até as coxas.

"Deixe-as no joelho." Ele rosnou. "Afaste as pernas o máximo que conseguir."

"Sim senhor." Ela sussurrou sabendo que ficaria toda exposta, e inclinou-se sobre a mesa.

"Adorável." Ele murmurou. Sua mão bateu em seu traseiro, e ela pulou de surpresa. Não o tinha ouvido se aproximar. "Nenhuma marca ou ferimento. Você se cura rápido. Sente alguma dor?"

"Não senhor."

Ele riu.

"Você quer ter?"

Ela hesitou. Deveria dizer a ele?

"A verdade Cuddy."

_Deus me ajude._

"Sim." Ela murmurou. "Eu... Gostaria de lembrar-me do seu domínio. E de como me fez sentir."

"Especial? Cuidada? Possuída?"

"Sim."

"Senhor." Ele exigiu.

"Sim, senhor." Ela reformulou.

De pé atrás dela, ele passou os dedos levemente sobre seus quadris.

"Você quer saber por que usei a palmatória ao invés de usar a mão com você?" Suas mãos deslizavam para cima e para baixo em seu traseiro, seus polegares traçando um caminho. Ele empurrou um pouco e se afastou dela. Indo mais para baixo, acariciando-lhe. "Não podia confiar em mim para não fazer isso."  
>Cuddy gritou quando dois de seus dedos deslizaram para dentro dela. Sua cabeça caiu sobre a mesa, e ela se entregou à carícia do dedo dele que a estava levando a loucura, testando seu prazer.<p>

"Querida, você é tão boa nos meus dedos." Ele disse a ela, manuseando seu clitóris. Ela não gemeu alto. "Oh sim, gosto como você geme."

"Gosto que me toque senhor."

"Mas, não é somente disso que você gosta."

Ainda constrangida de admitir seus desejos secretos para ele, ela escondeu o rosto nos braços e balançou a cabeça. Gemeu em protesto quando ele retirou sua mão. Ele já havia acabado? O barulho do cinto sendo aberto atravessou a sala. O cinto? Ele ia fazer com o seu cinto? Ele agarrou o cinto e enrolou a ponta em sua mão preparando para bater no traseiro dela.

Cuddy gemeu e se contorceu com o pensamento do que estava por vir. Excitação correndo pelas suas veias. Ele se inclinou sobre ela, seus lábios em seu ouvido com o couro deslizando sobre seu traseiro.

"Gosto do som que uma mulher faz quando a estou disciplinando, mas aqui, você precisa ficar em silêncio. Nada de gritar ou chorar." Ele alertou. "Entendeu?"

"Sim senhor." Ela respondeu pensando que ele devesse fechar as persianas. E assim ele fez, voltando rapidamente para perto.

Ele se afastou para ficar de lado e ligeiramente atrás dos quadris maravilhosamente redondos. O cinto cortou pelo ar quando ele o trouxe para baixo direto no traseiro dela, e ela lutou contra o gemido, abafando o som com as mãos quando a dor cravou nela. House não parou. O cinto bateu sobre ela por trás repetidamente até que ela teve certeza que seu traseiro estava vermelho como uma maçã. Estava em chamas, e o mesmo calor invadia seu sexo, inflamando o prazer que derramava por ela como lava.

Seus gritos foram silenciados por êxtase.

"Sim." Ela gemeu. "Não pare. Meu bumbum é todo seu."

"Boca malcriada." Ele repreendeu, e ela pode notar que ele também estava com a respiração alterada. Ele tocou a dobra das nádegas e coxas, e ela sentiu que ia ser lembrada deste interlúdio assim que precisasse se sentar. House curvou-se sobre ela.

"Você me quer?"

Se eles não transassem ela poderia morrer. Seu vibrador não tinha chegado perto de aplacar sua necessidade na sexta-feira. Ela precisava ser dominada por seu mestre.

"Sim. Sim, sim... Por favor, senhor."

Ele pegou a calcinha e jogou- a no balde de lixo.

"Você não tem permissão para usar isso quando estiver perto de mim. Entendeu?"

Ele a puxou para cima da mesa e esfregou o nariz e a boca em seu pescoço, mordendo e chupando, enquanto lhe abria a blusa. Em um momento, ela foi empurrada sobre a mesa. Seu sutiã foi para o chão um segundo mais tarde. Se ela pensou que ele iria acariciar seus seios, estava completamente errada.  
>House empurrou suas costas contra a mesa e agarrou seus pulsos. Embora a maior parte de suas ações fossem brutais, ele foi gentil em trazer seu braço para trás, e ela sabia que o uso da força excitava a ambos. Ele não tinha vontade ou desejo de machucá-la.<p>

Assim que seus pulsos estavam rendidos, espremidos junto a sua grande mão, ele usou os pés para afastar as pernas dela. A mão livre alinhou os sexos. Ela gemeu ao senti-lo tão próximo dela. Com um forte empurrão, ele a penetrou completamente e começou um ritmo frenético, dentro e fora de seu corpo, antes que ela pudesse se adaptar.

"Você sabe sua palavra de segurança?" Ele gemeu.

"Sim." Ela gemia, iniciando o uso de um mantra de _"nãos"_, enquanto puxava os pulsos, comportando-se como se quisesse se livrar dele. "Não... Pare..." Ela arfava, sabendo que ele não faria isso a não ser que ela dissesse a palavra de segurança.

"Você gosta disso." Ele rosnou. "Aceite que você adora meu poder sobre você. Você pode mandar nos capachos idiotas que te temem, mas não em mim. Eu sou seu DOM. Você tem prazer em se submeter a mim."

"Não!" Ela gemeu. Ele puxou-lhe os braços, puxando assim os ombros para trás para se aproximarem, os seios pressionados contra a mesa. A superfície lisa grudava-se na pele suada, segurando e arranhando, enquanto ele a penetrava. Ela fantasiou sobre House, mas ela nunca imaginou que estaria completamente a sua mercê. Ela adorou isso.

"Você pertence a mim". Ele exigiu.

"Sim..."

"Irei te ter quando quiser e onde quiser."

"Oh, Deus, House!" Ela gritou. Ele continuava golpeando-a. Seu corpo curvou-se, indo contra ela quando as sensações a tomaram. Ainda assim, ele continuou... Dentro e fora dela. Seu braço meteu-se debaixo dela, e a ergueu da mesa, levando-a para o tapete onde ela se ajoelhou, com os ombros no chão e o traseiro no ar. House não se conteve. Ela precisou se segurar no tapete. E ela adorou. Era esse tipo de coisa que ela vinha sonhando há anos. Força. Dominação. Um homem que a alcançasse completamente.

Ele continuava sobre ela, quando ela gritou entre as mãos, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto com as sensações esmagando seu corpo, as emoções explodindo no orgasmo mais intenso que já tivera em sua vida. House ficou rígido atrás dela, e ela sentiu o prazer dele inundando-a. Ele caiu para o lado, puxando-a com ele. Muito mais suave do que quando transavam, saiu de seu corpo e a virou de costas. Carinhosamente limpou suas lágrimas com o polegar.

"Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou com a testa franzida de preocupação.

"Perfeito." Ela virou a cabeça e limpou sua bochecha. "Não sei o que está acontecendo."

Debruçada sobre ele, o beijou delicadamente. Sua língua empurrou entre os lábios, provando e reivindicando sua boca.

"Vem para casa comigo?" Ele perguntou.

"Não sei, House..." Ele esfregou o ombro dela, e ela sorriu antes dele falar.

"Podemos ter sexo normal. Chato. Sem palmadas. Somente quero estar com você e segurá-la essa noite. Tudo bem?"

Quem roubara o House dela e colocara aquele no lugar? Melhor quem mudara eles dois?

"Tudo bem."

* * *

><p>Cuddy se sentia um pouco desconfortável saindo, parcialmente vestida, do prédio – não que alguma pessoa que olhasse veria que ela estava sem calcinha e sutiã, mas se sentia nua. House caminhou ao seu lado, mas não tão perto para que alguém pensasse que estavam juntos. Não a tocou e nem a olhou.<br>Até que chegaram ao carro dele.

Ele abriu a porta do passageiro e a guiou para dentro, deslizando secretamente a mão por suas costas até ao traseiro. Ela mordeu o lábio com o toque de intimidade, esperava estar fazendo a coisa certa. Era sua chefe, sua amiga, mas agora, ele parecia muito mais que isso. House, agora, sabia de seus desejos secretos e estava mais que disposto em realizá-los. Na verdade, ele parecia compartilhar os mesmos desejos, mas com o ponto de vista oposto. Ela se perguntava se isso deveria preocupá-la.

Gostava de apanhar como parte do jogo sexual, agora tinha certeza disso, mas não tinha certeza se deveria desfrutar daquela fantasia com ele. House não agia como as pessoas normais, ele podia contar para todos que ela gostava de ser submissa... E, ela tinha que pensar se esse era um relacionamento. Isso seria difícil de resolver no trabalho.

"Você está bem com isso?" Ele perguntou depois de se sentar.

"Acho que sim."

"Mas, você não sabe o que esperar, certo?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Sim."

Ele deu partida no carro, e sua mão passou em sua perna para chegar até a marcha.

"Você deve esperar ser minha." Ele disse a ela, com uma calma que seu coração acelerou.

"Sua?" Nem ela acreditava que estava aceitando aquela proposta com tanta facilidade.

"Estou de acordo com alguns aspectos da dominação, mas não todos. Pelo que vi você concordará com o que eu fizer. E quando estivermos em alguma encenação, você me chamará de senhor. Entendeu?"

"Quase tudo. Quando estaremos encenando?"

"Sempre que estivermos sozinhos, e esta tensão sexual entre nós estiver no ar. Você saberá."

Ela assentiu. E se assustou quando a mão largou o volante e viajou para o interior de sua perna, levantando sua saia e escorregando por sua coxa. A mão fria ironicamente enviou chamas por sua coxa e virilha. E ela achou aquilo muito bom.

"Como agora, Senhor?" Ela perguntou. Sua respiração acelerou quando a excitação tomou conta dela. Seus mamilos estavam rígidos contra a blusa, e ela sabia que ele poderia vê-los mostrando claramente sua excitação.

"Exatamente. Você é tão perceptiva. Mal posso esperar para estar com você novamente. Quero ver seu rosto, enquanto faço sexo com você."

Lisa sentiu um calafrio pelo corpo. Ela não era nenhuma puritana, mas a simples menção da palavra sexo fazia o corpo dela vibrar de antecipação. Ela sempre usara "fazer amor" porque talvez esse fosse o jeito mais comportado de se referir à relação sexual. Agora ela achava que "fazer amor" não descrevia a dimensão do que fizeram no chão de sua sala, aquilo fora sexo. Sexo puro e simples. E o mais gostoso que ela já fizera. Mal podia esperar para que isso acontecesse novamente. O pulso acelerou com a idéia de tê-lo novamente dentro dela. Olhando para ele, sabia que nunca seria a mesma.

"House você não pode colocar a vida da paciente em risco, mas eu posso transar com você agora?"

Ela quase riu com o pensamento inadequado, mas o som virou um gemido quando os dedos dele acariciaram seu sexo, e brincaram com seu clitóris. Sua cabeça inclinou para trás afundando no banco do carro e nas sensações que ele despertava. Ele moveu os dedos para baixo e os meteu dentro dela, era bom tê-lo ali, tocando-a. Ela inclinou-se no banco para lhe dar melhor acesso.

House era tudo o que ela fantasiara em anos. Forte, mas atento ao seu prazer. Ser dominada por ele cumpria as suas mais profundas necessidades. Rezou para que ele a mantivesse sua por mais algumas noites. O prazer preenchia o corpo dela. Ela queria gritar de prazer, mas mordeu os lábios.

"Não morda seu lindo lábio." Ele ordenou. "Quero ouvir você."

"Sim senhor." Ela suspirou e gemeu alto quando ele apertou o clitóris. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão bem.

"Sim." Ela sussurrou. "De novo. Por favor." Foda-se que ela estivesse implorando.

Ele abandonou o interior do corpo dela para se concentrar no pequeno botão carente que poderia dar a ela prazer e dor.

"Você ficaria bonita com um anel ou piercing aqui." Ele disse a ela, enquanto brincava de novo com seu clitóris, com toques suaves. "O tempo para cicatrização iria dificultar o nosso jogo. Mas felizmente sei como te dar prazer, sem realmente penetrar você."

Ela gemeu. Sim, ele sabia como lhe dar prazer. Ela não podia negar.

"Humm sim! Posso sentir que você gosta. Vou te mostrar logo que a tiver na minha cama, ou talvez mais cedo." Ele acrescentou quando ela tremeu.

Será que ele tinha ideia do que as palavras sensuais faziam com ela? Minutos depois ele entrou na garagem escura.

"Fique aqui." Ele disse a ela. Saindo do carro, ele o contornou e abriu a porta diante dela. Ela esperava que fosse para ajudá-la a sair do veículo. Em vez disso, ele a girou no banco, separou lhe as pernas e ajoelhou-se entre elas.

Na entrada da garagem.

Ela mal teve tempo para pensar antes que a cabeça mergulhasse entre as coxas. Ela abafou um grito com as mãos quando ele pegou o clitóris entre os lábios e dentes. Colocou as mãos debaixo de seu traseiro e levantou-a em sua boca. Com fome, ele se deleitava com ela.

"Oh, Deus, sim! Mais!"

Ele beliscou uma nádega sensível por sua falta de consideração. Isso era uma cena, e ela devia respeito ao seu senhor.

"Sim." Ela exclamou. "Por favor, senhor. Por favor."

Ele sorriu contra o sexo dela, ela sabia que tinha respondido corretamente. Ele queria sua submissão... Isso foi fácil para ela. Ela segurou no painel e no banco para se firmar quando ele deslizou a língua. Mesmo no meio das sensações esmagadoras, Lisa ficou extasiada ao observar a cabeça dele mergulhando e empurrando contra ela. _House, o senhor Intocável_.

Seus lábios pegaram o seu clitóris, mais uma vez, enquanto ele puxava a mão por baixo dela. De repente, penetrou-a novamente com os dois dedos de antes, e o mundo explodiu em torno dela. Caindo para trás contra o console central, ela gritou. Seu orgasmo fluiu, cores dançavam diante de seus olhos, enquanto podia ouvir o sangue correr rápido por seu corpo. House ergueu-se sobre ela, beijando-a duramente. Seus dedos continuaram a caricia dentro dela. Querendo sentir ele, se unir a ele, ela enrolou as pernas em torno dos quadris magros.

Os dois eram tão crus, tão carentes, que ela se perguntou se algum dia fariam sexo na cama. No tapete, no corredor, no sofá, na parede... Ela não se importava. Tendo House com ela, o lugar onde tudo acontecia vinha em segundo plano. Ele riu enquanto eles começaram a descer de sua liberação.

"Você é barulhenta." Ele murmurou. "Ainda bem que tenho vizinhos distraídos."

"Sinto muito." Ela sussurrou.

"Não sinta. Gostei disso." Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior. "Quero mais disso."

Soltando-se dela, saiu do carro, puxou-a para segui-lo. Abraçando e beijando-a, ele empurrou a porta fechada, arrastou-os para a entrada da frente. Uma vez lá dentro, empurrou-a contra a parede e chutou a porta para fechá-la.

"Toda minha agora." Ele rosnou contra o pescoço dela.

"Deveria estar preocupada?"

"Com certeza... Muito. Ninguém disse para você? Sou um ogro. Como as enfermeiras novas. Mas, o que ninguém sabe, é que gosto dos jogos de dominação. Todos os malditos jogos de dominação."

"Humm." – ela murmurou, deslizando as mãos até o peito dele. Seus mamilos estremecendo contra suas palmas quando ela movia as mãos ao longo de seu firme peitoral. "Sabia disso."

"Você sabia que gosto de amarrar minhas amantes na cama, e levá-las para o mau caminho?"

Um tremor passou por seu ventre. Ela não sabia disso, mas... Oh, queria que ele fizesse isso com ela.

"Não. Não sabia."

House tocou sua boca gentilmente, seu dedo puxando o lábio inferior dos dentes dela.

"Você está mordendo o lábio de novo." Disse enquanto beijava suavemente as marcas deixas pelos dentes pequenos. "Então você quer brincar comigo?"

"Sim." Ela sussurrou. "Sim, gostaria disso, senhor."

Ele sorriu deslizando os dedos pelo rosto dela.

"Em pensar que eu não fazia idéia do que tinha ao meu alcance este tempo todo."

"Eu gostaria de mais."

As mãos deles deslizaram do rosto para o colo, tomando–lhe os seios nas palmas em concha.

"Você gosta disso, não é?"

"Sim... House… Senhor."


End file.
